


Breathless Ballet

by Mamacallie



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamacallie/pseuds/Mamacallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Damen laid eyes on Laurent, he forgot how to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a decent drabble, but not great. It's my first time writing anything in about 5 years, so the channels are a little mucky and slow to move. Please leave a comment if you liked it, I'd like to write more. Please don't judge me too harshly, at the time of writing this I've only read the first book. Sadly, the other two don't get here for two more days. I may revisit this when I finish the series and make it longer, because I'm really fond of "Laurent is a ballet dancer". I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> [EDIT] I did extend this into an in-progress multichapter fic! Check out 'Breathless' from my page if you like this!
> 
> Come join the Captive Prince discord server I started! ---> ['A Kingdom Or This Discord Server'](https://discord.gg/BZNxZW5)

The first time Damen laid eyes on Laurent, he forgot how to breathe. There was something ethereal about the dancer's movements; the way his limbs stretched and bent exquisitely to the music; how his pale hair, which had been pinnned into a messy bun, glittered in the setting sun; his pale skin cast in golden light beams as they filtered through the windows. Yes, Laurent was a breath taking creature, all perfect poise and graceful movements even when he didn't dance. And Damen was enamored of him instantly. 

Momentarily.

The first time Damen heard Laurent speak, the beautiful image he had in his mind soured with the biting coldness of Laurent's tongue. What a shame that someone so beautiful was so distant and bitter. Damen nevertheless found himself intrigued by the dancer, and despite being told to go away he found himself unable to for very long.  
Laurent made it a point to try and ignore Damen when he came by the studio, but he found it difficult when Damen nearly filled the doorway. He found it difficult when Damen showed up in the evenings, and they were alone. He found it difficult when the evening sun made Damen's golden skin glow, and when he kept up effortlessly with Laurent's riposte. He found himself drawn into conversations he didn't want to admit he enjoyed, and company he would never admit he missed. 

The first time they touched, Laurent sat down near Damen, exhausted. He had been practicing his most difficult piece yet and his pointe shoes dug into his feet. Damen commented on how phenomenal Laurent had looked, and Laurent only said he knew but smiled all the same. He was handed a water bottle and he shifted in his seat to put his feet up between them. Damen, watching Laurent carefully, reached to undo the ribbons of his pointe shoes. There was a silent moment where they only looked at each other before Leurent nodded, and Damen had the blonde's foot in his lap. He smiled and they continued their conversation, Laurent closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the sensations.

After that, post-practice foot rubs became a regular occurance.

After that, Damen took chances and became bolder with his pursuit of Laurent. Touches became common place between them, gentle and sweet. Their fingers would brush when they walked together, and when they sat at tables their knees and thighs and ankles would rest against each other. Damen often pushed hair behind Laurent's ear with a smile, his thumb lingering on the other's cheek for a moment. 

The first time they kissed, neither wanted the moment to end. Their hearts pounded against their chests, and Laurent's skin burned where Damen touched him. Everything halted as their lips touched, and even their breath seemed held. Laurent's eyes were wide with surprise. Not seconds before they had been arguing. About what, Laurent couldn't even begin to remember. His mind buzzed and all he could focus on was Damen kissing him. Damen pulled away, knowing he had made a mistake, and stumbled over his words to apologize. Laurent ignored him and grabbed Damen by the shirt, crashing their lips together again. He wrapped his arms around Damen's neck, thrilling at the feel of Damen's hands on his waist and back. When finally their lips disconnected, Damen rest his forehead against Laurent's and reached a hand up to caress the blonde's cheek. He smiled softly, and Laurent smiled, too, his fingers fiddling with the hem of Damen's shirt. They stood that way for ages, their bodies warm with emotion, until they were forced to step away. 

Damen wondered how someone so beautiful fell for him. 

Laurent wondered how many times his few friends would rub it in his face that they'd been right.


End file.
